MY SONGFIC NOTEBOOK
by Revolution
Summary: Just a collection of Songfics i've written for people or just for the fun of it.
1. Welcome

WELCOME TO MY SONGFIC NOTEBOOK! Just thought I'd post the ones I've written. So the universal Disclaimer: I don't own the newsies or the songs I use. Not all the characters are mine, so I'll tell whose not. 


	2. Sweet Surrender

SWEET SURRENDER-BY Sarah Mclachlan

_It doesn't mean much__  
it doesn't mean anything at all  
the life I've left behind me  
is a cold room  
I've crossed the last line  
from where I can't return  
where every step I took in faith  
betrayed me  
and led me from my home_  
  
Revolution Fredrich sighed as she scuffed her way to the Bottle ALley   
Lodging House. Her only remaining family member was dead. After all   
he had been through, her father died of a heart attack.  
  
"Itey" she whispered as she headed away from her home and to the boy   
she loved.   
  
Itey had seen throught the toughened exterior of the young Irish   
woman and had helped her heal.  
  
And sweet  
sweet surrender  
is all that I have to give  
  
ITey was the only person Revolution felt completely safe with. The   
only person who knew everything about her sordid bloody past.  
  
  
_You take me in__  
no questions asked  
you strip away the ugliness  
that surrounds me  
are you an angel  
am I already that gone  
I only hope  
that I won't disappoint you  
when I'm down here  
on my knees  
And sweet  
sweet  
sweet surrender  
is all that I have to give_  
  
"Rev?" asked Itey as a figure with familiar bright red hair stumbled   
in from the storm.  
  
His girlfriend's beautiful eyes shined with unshed tears.He longed to   
know what plaqued her but he knew better than to ask. he just held   
her and stroked her long hair.  
  
_Sweet__  
sweet  
sweet surrender  
is all that I have to give_  
  
Itey had never expected to fall for someone who was so different from   
him. She had captured his heart though from the first time he laid   
eyes on her. She had this way of making him feel like everything   
would be all right.  
  
  
  
_And I don't understand__  
by the touch of your hand  
I would be the one to fall_  
  
"Is it your dad?" he whispered knowing that after the fight they had   
had, she would have not come to him unless she needed him.  
  
_I miss the little things__  
I miss everything (about you_)  
  
"And I missed you"  
  
Their fight had been one of their fiercest yet. he had accused her of   
sneaking around with Fiddle, a fiddle playing Brooklyn Newsy. He   
hadn't realized he was wrong until Spot had told him about Fiddle's   
girlfriend Aurora. He had felt like a world class ass.  
  
_It doesn't mean much__  
it doesn't mean anything at all  
the life I left behind me  
is a cold room_  
  
"I'm sorry" he whispered.  
  
"It doesn't matter now" she replied kissing him.  
  
  
_And sweet__  
sweet  
sweet surrender  
is all that I have to give  
  
_She just wanted it to go away, the hurt from their fight. The grief   
over her father's death. She just wanted to forget it all and   
remember that Itey Loved her faults and all.


	3. Goodbye To You

GOOD BYE TO YOU BY MICHELLE BRANCH  
  
_of all the things i believed in,__  
i just want to get it over with,  
tears form behind my eyes but i do not cry,  
counting the days that passed me by,_  
  
Road Carter bent down and placed a soft kiss upon the head of her   
boyfriend Spot and grabbed her guitar case.  
  
"Goodbye Spot" she whispered.  
  
_ive been searching deep down in my soul,__  
the words that im hearing are starting to get old,  
feels like im starting all over again,  
the last three years were just pretend,_  
  
She was finally leaving. New York just wasn't where she wanted to be   
anymore. It wasn't Spot, she loved him, she really did. But their   
relationship was just not what she wanted anymore.  
  
  
_and i said,__  
good bye to you,  
good bye to everything that i knew,  
you were the one i loved,  
the one thing that i tried to hold on to,_  
  
He had stuck through everything with her. THe many times she had   
talked about leaving.  
  
"THeres a great big world out there Spot" she had said "And I intend   
to see everything"  
  
_i still get lost in your eyes,__  
and it seems that i cant live a day without you,  
closing my eyes and u chase my thought away,  
to a place where im blinded by the light,  
but its not right,  
_  
But time after time, those bright blue eyes and sly smile had   
convinced her to stay.  
  
"Just another month" he would whisper kissing her hard.  
  
And for another month she had let him push her dreams aside.  
  
  
_good bye to you,__  
good bye to everything that i knew,  
you were the one i loved,  
the one thing that i tried to hold on to,  
_  
Spot woke up and turned over to hug his girlfriend. to stare   
contently at the angelic face that had caused him so much rapture and   
pain. But she was gone.  
  
"Dammit" he whispered.  
  
In a way he had always known that eventually she would leave. Jack   
had after all nicknamed her Road after hearing how she didn't like to   
stay in one place for too long.  
  
"Why did I think this time she would stay?"  
  
_and it hurts to want everything and nothing at the same time,__  
i want whats yours and i, want whats mine,  
i want you but im not giving in this time,  
_  
Road stared out the boxcar as New YOrk Flew past her. Part of her   
wanted to hop back off and find Spot. She knew though that if she   
stayed she would resent everything and everyone. Including Spot.  
  
_good bye to you,__  
good bye to everything that i knew,  
you were the one i loved,  
the one thing that i tried to hold on to,  
the one thing that i tried to hold on to,  
good bye to you,  
good bye to everything that i knew,  
you were the one i loved,  
the one thing that i tried to hold on to,_  
  
She smiled Sadly. She would always remember him. She would forever   
remember how he had saved her from the bulls.  
  
"When ya hear dat whistle" he had said "Run, dat means dere coming"  
  
Or when he had told her the story of his parent's death and the tears   
had rolled down from his bright eyes causing her's to tear up.  
  
_and when the stars fall i will lie awake,__  
you're my shooting star  
_  
Spot walked out of the Lodging House. He felt like a pieace of him   
was missing.  
  
"I love ya Road" he whispered into the early morning sky "Stay safe"


	4. Sleeping Beauty

SLEEPING BEAUTY  
By A Perfect Circle  
  
_Delusional__  
I believed I could cure it all  
For you dear  
Coax or trick or drive or  
Drag the demons from you  
Make it right for you sleeping beauty  
Truly thought  
I could magically heal you  
_  
"Race! Where is she?" yelled Jack Kelly as he shook his friend hard.  
  
"I dunno Cowboy" replied Race as he forcefully removed Jack's hand   
from his shoulder.  
  
"She shouldn't be out alone"  
  
"I'm sure she's allright"  
  
_You're far beyond a visible sign of your awakening__  
Failing Miserably to rescue   
Sleeping Beauty_  
  
But what if she isn't? thought Jack. His girlfriend Bruise O'   
Connell was always in a constant state of dreaming. Abused by her   
mother and her mother's many boyfriends, Bruise would zone out when   
she was scared.  
  
"Or Run" whispered Jack as he and the others went to look for her   
  
_Drunk on ego__  
Truly thought   
I could make it right  
If I kissed you one more time to   
Help you face the nightmare, but you're   
Far too poisoned for me   
Such a fool to think that I could wake you from your slumber   
That I could actually heal you  
_  
Since they had met at the Races, Jack had protected Bruise from   
everything. But Her shy smile, big sky blue eyes and her kindness   
had made him fall for her,hard. That had made him want to protect   
her even more. It was that desire to protect her that had almost   
gotten Him killed when her mother had came after her.  
  
_Sleeping Beauty __  
Poisoned and hopeless  
_  
"Jack!" Yelled Itey "Deres a goil back here!"  
  
Jack felt sick to his stomach.  
  
_You're far beyond a visible sign of your awakening__  
Failing miserably to find a way to comfort you  
Far beyond a visible sign of your awakening  
And hiding from some poisoned memory  
_  
There on the pavement, wet from a recent storm was Bruise. A small   
gun in her hand. blood pouring out from a hole on the side of her   
head. Her raven colored hair slicked to the side of her face, matted   
down with blood.  
  
"Dear Jack,  
I'm sorry. I just couldn't escape the nightmares. They didn't stop   
when I woke up anymore. I'll always love you. Love, Bruise" read   
Race.  
  
_Poisoned and hopeless __  
Sleeping Beauty  
_  
Jack knew he was a fool to think that his love would save her. He   
bent over and kissed her on the forehead. She looked so peaceful, a   
small smile on her face. She reminded Jack of the pictures of   
Sleeping Beauty his mother used to show him.


	5. Cry Ophelia-For Spin

I Don't Own Spin

CRY OPHELIA BY ADAM COHEN  
  
  
_Something went wrong__  
You are not laughing  
It's not so easy now to get your smile  
You gotta be wrong  
To walk these streets  
And keep from falling  
But when you're not, just let yourself cry_   
  
Skittery walked towards the shadowy figure.  
  
"Spin?" he whispered "Is that you?"  
  
Spin quickly whiped the tears from under her eyes and smiled.  
  
"Yeah, Its me Skits"  
  
Skittery knew Spin had been crying. His girlfriend was tough, he had   
nver seen her cry, but he had heard her. AT night while the Lodging   
House was sleeping, he heard tears coming from Spin's bunk.  
  
_You've been working hard__  
Just trying to pay the rent  
Tryin' to draw the line between who you are  
and who you invent  
But if you throw a stone  
Something's gonna shatter somewhere  
We're all so fragile  
We're all so scared   
_  
Spin could feel her harden exterior on the verge of tearing apart   
everytime Skittery was around.   
  
"Are ya allright?" he asked pushing a curl behind her ear.  
  
"Yes...No" she stammered "I don't know"  
  
Spin thought about her past. All the boys who had destroyed her self   
esteem, all the boys who had made her feel insignificant. THe Boys   
that had taught her lessons and had strengthened her.  
  
_You say you wanna learn how to live your life__  
without tears  
But we've been trying to do that for thousands of years  
So go on and cry Ophelia  
It's the only thing to do sometimes  
You know I'm crying too  
Right there with you  
It's alright Ophelia  
Everybody cries  
_  
"God, I hate cryin" whispered Spin.  
  
"Its okay Spin" whispered Skittery "Everyone cries"  
  
"Not me"  
  
_Thank god for my bad memory__  
I've forgotten some of the stupid things  
that I've done  
I've come to a little wisdom  
through a whole lot of failure  
So I watch more carefully what rolls off my tongue_  
  
Skittery wondered what had happened to her, he wanted to ask,but   
knew better.  
  
Spin leaned into his strong shoulder and sighed contently. She   
didn't know how it had happened but she had fallen crazy in love   
with him.  
  
_You pray for rain__  
But you don't want it from a storm  
You find a rose  
And cut your finger on a thorn  
So go on and cry Ophelia  
It's the only thing to do sometimes  
You know I'm crying too  
Right there with you  
It's alright Ophelia  
Everybody cries Ophelia  
_  
"I love ya Spin" said skittery "Ya know dat. It breaks mah heart ta   
see ya cry. It make me cry"  
  
"I love ya too, ya big dolt" said Spin kissing him hard...


	6. It Won't Rain All The TIme- For Two-Tone

Don't Own Two Tone!

IT WON'T RAIN ALL THE TIME BY JANE SIBERRY

_We walked the narrow path, __  
beneath the smoking skies.  
Sometimes you can barely tell the difference   
between darkness and light.  
Do you have faith   
in what we believe?  
The truest test is when we cannot,   
when we cannot see.  
_  
Two Tone Jackson walked along the path next to the ocean by herself.   
The rain poured down on her and soaked her to the bone.  
  
_I hear pounding feet in the, __  
in the streets below, and the,  
and the women crying and the,   
and the children know that there,  
that there's something wrong,   
and it's hard to belive that love will prevail._  
  
And Yet, she couldn't seem to care. It had been exactly one year   
since David died. The boys had gotten into a huge fight with Queens   
over territory and Her david, ever the peace maker had received a   
knife to the stomach when he had tried to pull Jack away from the   
blade of Rope Collins.  
  
_Oh it won't rain all the time.__  
The sky won't fall forever.  
And though the night seems long,  
your tears won't fall forever._  
  
Her friends had spent the last year trying to keep Two Tone from   
doing something drastic. But they didn't understand what it was like   
to lose someone you loved as fiercely as she had loved David  
  
_Oh, when I'm lonely, __  
I lie awake at night   
and I wish you were here.  
I miss you.   
Can you tell me   
is there something more to belive in?  
Or is this all there is?  
_  
ANd Two Tone tried to keep a level head, to think of all the great   
times they had together. But then those wonderful memories were   
invaded by the ones of seeing Jack covered in his best friend's   
blood, seeing the others crowded around their fallen friend.  
  
_In the pounding feet, in the,__  
In the streets below, and the,  
And the window breaks and,  
And a woman falls, there's,  
There's something wrong, it's,  
It's so hard to belive that love will prevail._  
  
Two Tone just retreated back into her shell.  
  
"I'm really worried about her" sarah had said to Jack.  
  
"I'am too" he replied.  
  
They didn't think she had heard them but she did.  
  
_Oh it won't rain all the time.__  
The sky won't fall forever.  
And though the night seems long,  
your tears won't fall, your tears won't fall, your tears won't fall  
forever_.  
  
"Poor Crazy Two Tone" she muttered to herself as the rain poured down.  
  
_Last night I had a dream.__  
You came into my room,   
you took me into your arms.  
Whispering and kissing me,   
and telling me to still belive.  
But then the emptiness of a burning sea against which we see  
our darkest of sadness._  
  
She wanted to be okay. She wanted David to be with her. She missed   
him so much. His gentle smile and astonishing intelligence.  
  
_Until I felt safe and warm.__  
I fell asleep in your arms.   
When I awoke I cried again for you were gone.  
Oh, can you hear me?_  
  
She missed most of all, how wonderfully special he made her feel. She   
could almost feel him with her, and he was.  
  
_It won't rain all the time.__  
The sky won't fall forever.  
And though the night seems long,  
your tears won't fall forever.  
It won't rain all the time  
The sky won't fall forever.  
And though the night seems long,  
your tears won't fall, your tears won't fall,   
your tears won't fall  
forever._  
  
Two Tone smiled sadly. The rain had stopped. She was gonna make it   
through, she had too. For him.


	7. Hear You Me-For Stress

Don't Own Stress

HEAR YOU ME-BY Jimmy Eat World  
  
  
_There's no one in town I know__  
You gave us some place to go  
I never said thank you for that  
I thought I might get one more chance  
What would you think of me now,  
_  
Stress Lynch stooped down in front of the grave. Fresh tears sliding   
down her face. It had been a year since Jack had died. He and the   
boys had been jumped by The KRips, a gang that was notorious for its   
hatred of the Newsies. The Leader of The Manahttan newsies had   
received a fatal blow to the back of the head as he blocked Crutchy   
from the fray.  
  
"We're all getting along good" whispered Stress as she composed   
herself. "Ya should see Race, he took over ya position like a champ.   
A'course it didn't hoit that he had Spot's support"  
  
Jack would be so proud of us, she thought.  
  
  
_So lucky, so strong, so proud?__  
I never said thank you for that  
Now I'll never have a chance_  
  
Stress would never admit to herself, but it was she who he would have   
been most proud of. The young girl the newsies had taken in had   
become a strong beautiful young woman, Flourishing under the love of   
their charismatic leader.   
  
_May angels lead you in__  
Hear you me my friends  
On sleepless roads, the sleepless go  
May angels lead you in  
_  
But she missed him so much. She hoped he could see how much she loved   
him, how he was still with her everyday. She carried the memories of   
their short but amazing time together everywhere she went.  
  
_So what would you think of me now__  
So lucky, so strong, so proud?  
I never said thank you for that  
Now I'll never have a chance_  
  
What hurt her most was that she never got to tell Jack how lucky she   
considered herself to be. Lucky that she met someone like him.   
SOmeone that would take in someone on a descsion based on the pure   
goodness of his heart.  
_  
May angels lead you in  
Hear you me my friends  
On sleepless roads, the sleepless go  
May angels lead you in_  
  
To the outside world, Jack Kelly was a no good hoodlum.  
  
_And if you were with me tonight__  
I'd sing to you just one more time  
A song for a heart so big  
God wouldn't let it live_  
  
But to the young men and women who considered him their friend and   
leader, he was Cowboy. The boy who would have your back in a fight,   
fight against the injustices of the world. The one who would comfort   
a friend, defend the honor of a girl. Jack was like steel, strong,   
dependable and always there.  
  
"But not anymore" whispered Stress as the sobs caught in her throat.  
  
_May angels lead you in__  
Hear you me my friends  
On sleepless roads, the sleepless go_  
  
She looked up to the sky, the clouds rolled away from the sun and   
renergized her. It was like a kiss from heaven, like a kiss from Jack.  
  
_May angels lead you in__  
May angels lead you in  
Hear you me my friends  
On sleepless roads, the sleepless go  
May angels lead you in_  
  
"STRESS!" yelled ITey "Ya coming?"  
  
"Yeah! I'll be right dere" she yelled Back.  
  
She bent down and placed Jack's cowboy hat on his grave and went to   
join Itey and Revolution for lunch.


End file.
